True Selves
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: Tsubaki puts a curse on Kagome. Now she is trapped in her time. Misfortunes seem to follow her, but for the benefit of everyone else, she makes a facade. Will she ever be her true self?
1. Bright and Cheerful Higurashi

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Shugo Chara. Credits should to the the original writers. Well that much should be obvious because we are on a called FANfiction!_

* * *

><p><strong>True Selves<strong>

_**Chapter One**_

_**~Bright and Cheerful Higurashi~**_

* * *

><p>It was all finally over. The death of Naraku. The end of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome had just turned sixteen and believed everything was finally peaceful. Little did she know that her peace would soon come to an end.<p>

* * *

><p>The miko Tsubaki was burning with rage. Unlike most who were happy that the Shikon no Tama was gone once and for all, she was not. In fact she was horrified by the fact. She didn't care that the greed for its power no longer existed. Tsubaki was still hung over the fact that she should have been its protector. Now that the jewel no longer existed what was she to do? She could no longer gain the title of the Shikon Miko.<p>

Tsubaki blinded by her jealousy and rage, decided to get revenge on one of her main sources to her problem: Higurashi Kagome. An evil and cruel smirk made its way onto her face. Yes, there would be punishment to pay.

* * *

><p>Kagome was headed to the well. The well that separated her time and the Sengoku Jidai. She was happy that she still had access through the well even without the Shikon no Tama. She was planning to go back and visit her family for a while and prepare for her High School Entrance Exams. Soon she would find out that it would no longer be necessary.<p>

On her way to the well she was stopped by someone she never expected to see again: Tsubaki. She could instantly see the malice in her eyes. With a strong tone, Kagome demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Tsubaki's grin only seemed to widen. She slowly approached the younger miko. "That is simple my _dear_ miko. You see... You were the one to ruin my plans, so it is time for the compensation. Go back to where you are from and never return."

Sweat beaded and rolled down Kagome's face. She didn't know what to do. Millions of questions spun through her mind. All thoughts suddenly came to a halt when two fingers were pressed against her forehead. A dark light emitted from Tsubaki's fingertips. This knocked Kagome unconscious, and she fell down the well. A light engulfed her.

When Tsubaki saw that she was no longer in their time, she approached the well. Now all she had to do was seal the well for good. The only way to know for sure that she won't return. Although Tsubaki was fairly sure that Kagome would see her surprise when she awoke. When she finished the sealing, she walked away with a victorious smirk.

* * *

><p>Ten year old Higurashi Souta walked into the well house. He was running a chore. He was just suppose to put some supplies into the room. As he was putting the supplies away, he could see a large emitting light. Knowing that it would be his elder sister her put down the end of the supplies to go greet her. The sight was not something he expected. He suddenly ran out of the well house and yelled for his ojii-san and kaa-san.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She brought a hand to cover her face, for the light was blinding her. What happened? Her memory was a bit hazy at the moment, and her head was killing her. When her vision finally cleared she noticed that her hand look really small. Then she remembered the previous encounter with Tsubaki. abruptly sat up which she now identify as a bed.<p>

There was a mirror on the wall that was place parallel from where she sat. She then saw her appearance. Kagome screamed. It was a scream that could be heard throughout the house and a portion of the city.

Her family came rushing into the room to her aid. "Why the heck am I three?" Several hours later after Kagome's screams, complaints, and threats, Kagome was finally calm enough. There was nothing she could do about her situation. She was stuck as an infant. All Kagome could think was that she would have to restart her life including starting school all over again. On the bright side Hojo could finally stop bugging her, but that wasn't much of a benefit compared to all the drawbacks.

Kagome had also tried to return to the Sengoku Jidai, however, it seemed no longer possible. She could see how much her family worried for her. That was when she began to put a barrier around herself. No, not a physical barrier, a personality barier. She didn't want to concern anyone anymore, so she came up with an idea. If she acted as if nothing was wrong, then her family wouldn't worry. It was for the best. No one should become involved in her problems. Beside her new act helped her too. She had to act as a kid. It wasn't like she was some super genius.

Nine years later Kagome was unpacking suitcases in her new home. It wasn't that she wanted to move. There were just too many things that she and her nii-kun wanted to escape. Yes she began acting like he was really her _older_ brother. She _did_ look younger.

A few months prior their okaa-san died in a car accident. Some drunk driver drove through a red light. Their mom was walking across the crosswalk. Most people were far enough distance to evade the incoming impact, but two couldn't. Those two people were her mom and a small child. Ms. Higurashi being the caring person she was saved the child, however this resulted in her own demise. Their grandfather had already died from old age five years ago. Now they lost their last family member aside from each other.

Souta was at the age of nine-teen, so he was old enough to be Kagome's legal guardian, so they wouldn't have to separate. Although he was the guardian, Kagome was the one to strong when she died. After all it was part of her facade.

While Souta was 19 Kagome was only twelve. Kagome felt bad that Souta was no longer attending University. He had been studying his first year but dropped out when their kaa-san died. After all someone had to make money. Kagome felt bad, so she did what she could. She would do most of the house chores and even got a paper route to make some extra money. After all there wasn't many jobs she could do at the age of twelve.

* * *

><p>A few days later when they were all settled Kagome prepared herself for her first day at her new school: Seiyo Academy. She wore the basic school uniform which consisted of a white blouse, a red tie, a black blazer, a red checkered pleated skirt, white socks, and brown school shoes.<p>

The school was large. That was her first impression. Kagome made her way to the office to discover what class she would be placed in. When she arrived there, it was oddly quiet. Taking a deep mental breath Kagome prepared herself. "Hello~ I'm Higurashi Kagome. May you please tell me home form," chirped Kagome in the cutest voice she could muster. She looked absolutely innocent while saying it. Almost like a tenshi.

The secretary looked up from her desk. She smiled. She was such an adorable kid. Shuffling through some files, she stopped when she found the right one. "Ah! There we go. The fifth grade moon class."

Kagome bowed. "Arigato!" She left for her class.

Kagome arrived to her class. She knocked. When she heard the teacher tell her to enter, she opened the door to enter. The sensei asked, "May I help you?" All the students eyes were on her. They had never seen her and she was really cute with her mid-back black hair and bright blue eyes.

Kagome bowed elegantly yet energetically at the same time. Then she bouced back up into a standing position. "I'm your new student as you have probably already been informed."

"Ah... Yes. Yes. Everyone this is our new student, so be nice to her. Would you care to introduce yourself?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Kagome skipped to the middle of the classroom keeping up her facade. "Hello everyone~ The name's Higurashi Kagome! I hope to enjoy my time here."

Everyone stared at her. She definetly wasn't lacking in the looks department. Several of the students related her to a tenshi as well. Some blushed while others gained hearts or stars in their eyes. Only two students didn't seem to react this way, and they both wore capes. One was a blond hair boy wearing a blue cape. The other was a girl wearing a red cape- wait. Kagome's senses may be slightly off because she hasn't used her miko powers in a long time, but she was sure that _her_ aura showed that he was a boy. O'well it wasn't her problem. If he wanted to keep it a secret she wouldn't say anything. She of all people know that everyone hides secrets.

"Tenshi," whispered through the class. Other comments were spoken about her until everyone came to an agreement to acknowledge her as 'Bright and Cheerful'.

When lunch came around, she noticed that the students were intimidated to come up to her for some odd, unknown reason. It was like she was above them. Kagome wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The less people around her the easier it is to keep up the act, yet she couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. Even at her last school, she was always by herself. Of course she never told her family about that.

After lunch it was gym. Everyone went to change into their gym clothes then they all met outside. It was nice and sunny out.

The gym teacher blew whistle. The gym class was co-ed. "Today we are going to be having 5000m races," stated the sensei. Most of the gym class groaned, but there were a few exceptions. Kagome didn't really care anyway. She was in good shape. After the Shikon no Tama incident, she kept in shape. Delivering newspapers also helped her stay in shape.

I'll split you all in three groups. Group one will run first. Kagome was in group one. So was Fujisaki Nadeshiko, the person she knew was cross dressing as well as Hotori Tadase. From what she caught of other people's conversations, they both were part of some Guardian thing. She didn't really care, so she stopped listening. Several people watched with admiring eyes as the three went to the track to run with some of the other students.

Kagome started at the back of the crowd. A smile still plastered on her face. When they heard the whistle, they all began to ran. Kagome could easily tell that a lot of them were starting too hard. They weren't going to last in stamina and endurance if they started that fast. 5000m was after all 12.5 laps. Kagome could easily keep up energetically.

By the fifth lap Everyone could clearly see who had stamina and who didn't. Several were already starting to lag behind. Others continued to go at the same place, and a few slowed down a bit. Kagome was getting bored. She took this time to run faster ahead of everyone else to everyone's surprise. Instead of losing enery, she still seemed to be full of it. Kagome ended up finishing first three laps ahead of the person who finished second. Kagome was very athletic and set a new school record. Let's just say the students just added something to add to Kagome's superior list she had discovered. Kids were writing everything that made Kagome a perrfect angel.

* * *

><p>As the day ended and she headed home, she couldn't help but wonder if her current life would follow her throughout the rest of her life.<p>

_OKAY! That's a wrap. I have been planning this story for a while now so I got my main plot and characters all planned out. I plan on mainly concentrating on this story until summer._

_Now something to explain, this chapter takes place just a bit before Amu transfers to the school, so she won't appear until the next chapter. Charas will also be included in the next chapter. _

_I couldn't think if a good title... so if anyone has an idea I might change it._

_I know people like romance so yes I am asking this. What would you like pairings to be? I won't be asking for long so vote while you can._

_The faster I get feedback the faster I can post the next chapter._

_^-^ So please review. ^-^_


	2. Eggs?

**True Selves**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~Eggs?~**_

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up early once again. She always woke up early to either do her paper route, make breakfast, or both. That particular day she only had to make breakfast for her brother. He had worked overtime again the previous night. The least she could do was make a nice, large, filling breakfast for him.<p>

Kagome quickly got dressed into her school uniform. After she brushed her hair, but deciding to do something with it, she put it in French braid. Exiting her room, she descended the stairs towards the kitchen. She put a white apron on and began to prepare food for breakfast and lunches.

Kagome finished cooking breakfast and placed it onto the table as Souta-nii entered. He glanced at all the food. There was steamed rice, tamagoyaki, miso soup, and grilled fish. Souta blinked. He could tell there was a lot of effort put into it. He sat down at the table the same time as Kagome only from across the table.

"You prepared this all?" He honestly looked surprised.

Kagome looked at her brother deadpanned. "No, I hired a five-star chef to cook it all." Sarcasm was laced through each word. "Of course I did. Who else would have?"

Souta took a bite. He smiled. "Great as always Kagome-imouto." He chuckled. He still found it funny that his once older sister was younger, but they have adapted to it for them not to be suspicious.

Kagome crossed her arms and huffed. Her cheeks inflated. However her emotions were light hearted as Souta could see the small smile making its way onto her face along with a embarrassed blush. Kagome could still act like herself to her onii for the most part. She could show and tell him everything except when she is suffering. Kagome's eyes darkened for a moment before returning to normal. She couldn't worry her brother about the past that still haunts her. Sticking her nose in the air, Kagome said, "Yeah, yea, just eat up before the food gets cold. You might be older but remember who was born first."

Souta just waved his hand dismissively before eating all the food. "Ah... Kagome-nee... Our new neighbours are moving in today. My shift ends early today, so could you invite them over to dinner. It's only the polite thing to do."

"I got it. Now go to work before you end up late." Although it sounded as if she was pushing her brother out the door, she was happy that he would be finishing early. His shifts are always changing, but usually they change to force him to work longer.

Kagome gathered her things and left through the front door. Taking out her key she locked the door.

Kagome saw the moving truck. Her new neighbours were already moving things into the house. There were four of them. The youngest was only a small child. She only looked to be about four give or take a year. She had light brown hair in two pigtails and golden eyes.

Her parents were the next people she was. The mother had the same light brown hair only it was tied into a low poytail, and she wore glasses. She also had the same golden eyes. The father looked energetic. He had similar brown hair.

Then there was the last family member. She seemed distant and relaxed but thanks to her miko powers she could see her true personality. The complete opposite of her facade. Although it was odd because unlike the rest of her family she had pink hair. Although she did inherit the golden eyes. She appeared to be her own age.

Kagome decided to get it over with. Besides they looked like a nice family. A bit- what's the word she was looking for? Odd and energetic, but she has dealt with much worse.

Kagome walked over to her new neighbours. Kagome smiled. "Ohayo." This seemed to catch their attention. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm your neighbour."

They were all introduced as Hinamori Ami, Hinamori Midori, Hinamori Tsumugu, and Hinamori Amu.

Amu looked at Kagome in awe. She was so cute, cheerful, open person or so it seemed. Amu wished she could be like that.

"I wanted to invite your family over for dinner to welcome you guys to the neighbourhood," continued Kagome. She couldn't spend too much time chatting because she didn't want to be late for school.

"Are you sure? It's not too much trouble," asked Midori.

"Of course not Hinamori-san. We would love to have you all over. Besides we know what it is like to move into a new community. We only moved into this district about a month ago." Kagome was patiently waiting for their response.

"Then we'd love to."

"Great! Just come over about sevenish. Gomen for it feeling as if I am in a rush, but I must be off to school." Kagome started to jog to school. As she was jogging, she couldn't help but think of all the extra preparations she would have to do because she was certain that her brother couldn't cook to save his life.

* * *

><p>Kagome made it to the fifth grade moon class in time with a few minutes to spare. Kagome went to her seat next to Fujisaki-san. Kagome discreetly glanced at Fujisaki-san and Hotori-san from the corner of her eyes. She didn't care that they were part of some Guardian Club. What she was interested in were the small floating chibi figures.<p>

The one floating by Nadeshiko had long purple hair with two pink flowers in it along with matching purple eyes. She wore a simple yet elegant pink and white kimono. The thing by Tadase on the other hand had a lighter shade of purple for hair, but the style reminded her much of the blond who he floated around. His eyes were nice shade of blue, but he dressed as if he was royalty. Fortunately for her, she didn't think they were aware that she could see them.

Nadeshiko finally took notice that Kagome arrived. "Ah Kagome-chan. You're finally here. For a moment I thought you were going to be late."

Kagome forced a smile. She- er he- um... Fujisaki-san had been trying to befriend Kagome since she arrived. Well not exactly befriend- at least not in her eyes was it befriending. It was more of just small converses. At times it would annoy Kagome especially since one day she just randomly started calling her Kagome without her permission. It wasn't that she minded. In fact she preferred the use of her given name. It was more like she could do whatever she wanted. That was what annoyed Kagome. However, Kagome did like that someone would talk to her.

Before Kagome could respond, she heard a voice say, "The commoners seem to stick together as always. Well I guess they have to as they can never rise to my superiority."

Without thinking Kagome responded to that comment instead forgetting that they didn't that she knew about them. Her smile faltered. Within her she felt her rage rise, but she kept it under control. She gently closed her eyes and smiled to conceal the fuming her. She said in a most steady voice she could muster. "And why should I listen to you when you're only the size of my fist. By her voice no malice was intended, but they all got the hidden message.

They were all shocked that she could see. Surely if she had an egg or chara, their charas would have picked it up. Kagome realized her mistake. She looked at the bored hoping for an inturruption. Luck seemed to be on her side as their sensei entered the classroom to begin class just before she could be interrogated.

* * *

><p>The day was long. Kagome escaped at lunch hoping not to be found. After school was another story. Both Nadeshiko and Tadase linked one of their arms to hers and ran out of the class and headed towards the royal garden. This time they weren't going to let her escape. The other students stared at them in either confusion or awe.<p>

Kagome was pushed into a chair when they arrived. Two other students then came in wearing the same capes. One looked older and the other younger. They stopped in their tracks when they saw another person.

"Nadeshiko-chi? Tadase-tan?" Yuiki Yaya tilted her head to the side confused.

"What are you two doing to her," finished Souma Kukai.

Kagome added, "Yes, what are you doing to me?"

"Oh..." The two smile sweetly. Too sweetly. "We just wanted some answers as to why you can see Temari and Kiseki."

"You can see them? So you have a chara." Yaya was hyper as if she was high on sugar. "This is Pepe. Kukai-tan's chara is Daisuke. Where's yours?"

Kagome was looking at them confused. She showed it very well on her face. She was completely lost. "Chara? Is that what they are. I've never heard of them." Kagome then whispered something to herself that no one had heard. "I don't know how I can see them. I just can," lied the guilty-free Kagome. "Are you going to explain to me what they are or are you just going to let me go."

In the end they ended up explaining everything on the situation. They didn't think it would go well to have her know nothing.

* * *

><p>Kagome was now in the kitchen cooking at home. She had already done all her homework and it was nearing seven. Her brother had gotten home a few hours ago. He had actually returned before herself much to her surprise.<p>

Kagome was currently making curry. It wasn't fancy or anything, but it was the most pratical with the larger amount of people she was feeding. It was almost done. Only a few more minutes of heating.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Knowing Kagome was busy Souta went to answer the door. After all he had yet to be introduced to them.

Opening the door he saw four fingures. He smiled. "Ohayo. You must be the Hinamori's. I'm Higurashi Souta. You came at a good time. Dinner is almost ready."

They entered the house.

Kagome stepped out of the kitchen. "It's ready."

Entering the kitchen Kagome and Souta sat next to each other on one side. Amu sat at the end next to Kagome. Ami sat across from Kagome. Her mother sitting next to her, and her dad sitting at the other end near Souta.

Amu looked around. Shouldn't her parents be here? "Where are your parents? Are they still at work?"

Kagome knew it was an innocent question, but she felt her muscles tighten. Kagome just gave her a small smile. "Iie. They won't be coming. It is only me and nii-chan who live in this house. Otou-san dies when we were younger. Okaa-san died a few months ago before we moved here. Souta-nii is nineteen so he is old enough to be my legal guardian."

They all looked surprise. Amu just started to admire Kagome more. She was so strong and confident. If only she knew how much she was broken inside.

* * *

><p>After they ate Souta along with Amu's parents were doing dishes. They insisted they do something. Ami was sitting on the couch watching TV. Amu on the other hand went to Kagome's room. The room was simple yet mature. She even had a balcony just like herself. That was where they were now. On the balcony looking up at the night's sky.<p>

"Ne, how is it just living with your brother?" Amu couldn't help the curiosity that took over. She wouldn't be starting school for a few more days still, but from the uniform she saw this morning they would be attending the same school. Kagome was the only one she actually kinda knew.

"Hmm... It's not bad. I love my brother alot, and I am glad that he is still with me. He was suppose to go to University but dropped out only a few months in so he could support us. I do most of the housework and have a paper route, so I don't have to always ask for money." Amu was surprised. She didn't seem fazed. She was calm and collective.

Kagome was wistfully gazing at the sky. She should be the one taking care of Souta. It has been nine years since she had been cursed. She had gotten over it for the most part. The only part that made her regret was all the pressure was being put on her brother.

"Amu-chan... Am I allowed to call you that?" After recieving a nod as an answer, Kagome continued, "In that case you can just call me Kagome. I wanted to get to know more about you. How about we become friends?"

Amu was estatic but accudently let out her outer character. She froze. What would her new friend think of her now?

Kagome walked over to Amu and pulled her cheeks so that they formed a smile. "You look better with a smile Amu-chan."

Amu was called down by her parents when it was time to go.

* * *

><p>Another boring day went by for Kagome. She was walking home from school. As she entered the house she noticed the note on the table. Souta would be home really late again. Kagome did her homework and ate dinner. She wrapped the extra for when Souta came home. Being bored she went outside in the dark for a walk.<p>

A while later Kagome came across a park. It was peaceful. Then she heard singing. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place a finger on it. As she approached the voice she could see the figure. She had two ponytails. One on each side of her head. Her hair was a light blond and she had purple eyes. By her were two of those chara things. One looked like an angel while the other looked like a devil.

Utau finally notice her guest when she heard clapping. Kagome finally figured out who she was.

"Hoshina Utau, right? Your voice sounded lovely tonight."

Utau took that offensive as if she does horrible every other night.

"Don't take that the wrong way. You are a very talented singer. It's just whenever I hear you perform in the past it is as if something is holding you back from singing with your full heart. Your true heart." Kagome sat next to her. Something about her soul wanted Kagome to connect with hers. Kagome has a feeling they have a lot more in common then she would first think. "It is as if something is blocking the road. Holding you back."

Utau's face look a bit pained before a confident look took over.

"That's why you have two charas right?"

This made her stop in her tracks. She turned to face the younger girl. "How can you see them?"

"My cover up or the truth."

Kagome knew she needed a friend. Her aura felt lonely. If she was going to show someone her true self, the best person at the moment would be Utau. The blond answered, "The truth."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something when she felt something tainted headed in their direction so she abruptly stood up. A black egg with an X on it appeared. Utau said it was an X egg. Kagome was thinking to herself wondering as the egg hatched to show a shady character. It kept saying he was useless.

It sent a dark attack towards them. Utau hadn't gotten a chance to transform and the attack was about to hit her. Her charas Iru and Eru yelled at her in fright. Utau placed an arm in front of her face waiting for the attack to him, however, it never came. Utau opened her eyes and dropped her arm to see Kagome in front of her. She was kneeled down on one knee.

Kagome stood up rubbing her back. "Ah... that hurt." Kagome rubbed her back. "Are you alright?" Utau answered yes but she wondered why she was saved. Kagome turned back to face the X character. "You know even if I have fought stronger, you are still annoying pest." Although she fought, it didn'e mean that she liked to be injured.

Kagome ran up to the character and caught it in her hands. Her hands began to glow and soon a vibrant character was turned in its stead. The chara thanked Kagome before it left. Utau asked, "Are you going to explain now?"

Kagome smiled at Utau. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. I'm a miko."

* * *

><p>Kagome returned home. Her brother was still gone, but she needed to go to bed. After talking with Utau-chan for a while after and even going to a cafe to get drinks, she could honestly say that she liked the girl. She was sure that they would be great friends over time. In fact they already schedule to meet each other again. She turned off her bedroom light and crawled into bed falling into a deep slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome screamed. Hopefully she didn't wake up her brother. She woke up with two eggs directly by her head. She kept wondering if they were those Chara eggs. The four current guardians did after all explain things to her. She glanced at the two eggs. They were similar yet different. The first one was blue with a pink pentagram while the second was black with a dark purple pentagram. What did she get herself into?<p>

* * *

><p>And thats a wrap. I needed to finish setting things up. The next chapter will actually start to develop things.<p>

Thanks to everyone who alerted, favourited, or reviewed.

I apologize that some parts might seemed a bit rushed. I wanted to finish this before bed and it is already midnight and I have school tomorrow.

Please continue to review. They motivate me.

I will make you a deal. If at least 10 people review this chapter I will update tomorrow or the day the tenth person reviews. If not I will post when I am ready.


	3. Rein

**True Selves**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**~Rein~**_

Kagome had prepared for school. There was only one thing left to be taken care of. The two eggs she found on her bed. She sighed out loud. She guessed that she didn't have a choice. She would have to bring them to school. She just wondered what the guardians would think if they found out.

Kagome suddenly came up with an idea. She held each of her eggs in a different hand. She closed her eyes and focused her energy. A pink glow came from her hands. When Kagome retreated her powers and opened her eyes, she looked at the chara eggs and nothing appeared different. To her anyway. If anyone else were to look, they wouldn't be able to see anything. She was grateful for her powers except she knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever. Once they hatched she wouldn't be able to mask them.

Kagome put her shoes on before exiting the front door to the house. As always she locked the door. When she started walking down the road, she saw Amu. "Amu-chan," called Kagome before she ran towards the pinkette.

Amu stopped in spot before turning around to face her first friend since she moved. Amu gave a small smile before looking bored. "Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow. Amu wanted to bash her head against a brick wall. Maybe that would snap some sense into her. Amu was somewhat relieved when Kagome just giggle in response.

"I've told you Amu-chan. A smile suits your personality better, but if you want to be that way it's fine. Anyway I wanted to walk to school with you. We are attending the same school after all." They walked to school talking a bit to each other.

As soon as they reached near school grounds the two girls could hear the other students gossiping. Amu heard some of the comments and was confused. Kagome pretended not to hear them. She wished she couldn't hear them.

The students whispered many things. They all had something in common though. It was all about the new girl being with Higurashi Kagome. Bright and Cheerful. The beautiful tenshi.

Amu was confused and glanced at Kagome for answers, however, she never got one as they reached the school building. Amu entered the office nervous. She didn't know anyone, so she hoped she got in the same class as Kagome. Her dreams soon crashed as she was told that she was in the fifth year star class. Amu was mentally crying.

The two were walking down the hall. Kagome was showing her to her class. Amu asked, "Ne, can we walk home together?"

Kagome looked at Amu apologetically. "Sumimasen Amu-chan. I've made other plans."

Amu acted as if she was fine with it. She shrugged while saying whatever. The pinkette turned around mentally sulking. Of course Kagome wouldn't want to walk home with her. She was everything she wanted to be. From the whispers she could tell she was popular. She probably had a tone of friends to hang out with.

Kagome walked away towards her own class. She didn't show it, but she felt bad. She didn't want to hurt Amu's feelings or make her feel lonely, but she was telling the truth. She did have other

plans. She was suppose to meet up with Utau.

Kagome sat in her desk next to Nadeshiko. She tried to catch her attention. "Who was that with you this morning, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's eye twitched. Nadeshiko wasn't the only one curious. Much of their class was also having conversations about it. "Hinamori Amu. Fifth year star class as of today. She's my neighbour." Kagome sounded bored. The kids were being so immature. They were all starting new rumours. It really irritated her.

There was still a bit of time before class was to start. Needing to get away even if only for a bit, Kagome walked to leave the classroom. Well she was until she ran into someone. This person was trying to get into the class while she wanted out. They both fell to the ground. Everything was suddenly silent in the class. When Kagome looked at the person she bumped into, she knew why. It was Hotori Tadase.

Kagome stood up brushing the dust off her skirt. Meanwhile Tadase was still on the ground with a daze look. When he took notice that Kagome offered him a hand to help him up, a red tinge appeared on his cheeks. He took her hand and stood up. "Arigato Higurashi-san."

Kagome waved her hands in denial. "It's alright Hotori-san. I wasn't watching where I was going." The bell suddenly rang. Well so much for having some time to herself.

After home form, everyone in the fifth grade moon class stood up with a few of their books. Their next class was music. Looking around Kagome could tell the different emotions being displayed: Excitement, nervous, scared, and the list goes on. It was probably because they had a music test. Singing to be more precise. It wasn't singing in groups either. The teacher wanted to test them while doing solos.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Looking back only to see Nadeshiko. Kagome smiled as natural as possible. Kagome was also a bit nervous. She hadn't sang in front of a crowd in a long while. The last time she did was before she was cursed by Tsubaki. "Can I do something for you Fujisaki-san?"

A sly grin made its way onto Nadeshiko's face. "Ne Kagome-chan, you aren't nervous are you? It's only one little test."

Kagome kept her smile in face though it really did want to falter. "Of course not."

They were in the music room sitting in rows. They were allowed to sing whatever they wanted. As people performed, people reacted differently. Some were decent singers. Others' voices would crack from being nervous. Then there were those that just couldn't sing. One of those people had just finished singing.

"Higurashi Kagome."

It was now Kagome's turn. She was internally panicking. She kept thinking to herself: 'I can't do this.' 'I always find a way to screw everything up.' She thought back to the Sengoku Jidai that time. 'I don't have that kind of confidence.'

"Then become the strong-willed, confident person you know you can be," said a mysterious voice. Kagome started to panic more. If that was one of her charas then Tadase and Nadeshiko would discover that she had them. The voice continued, "Character Change."

A dim pink pentagram appeared on her forehead. The two guardians caught this and were already planning to confront her again. Their schemings came to a halt when they paid attention to her.

Smiling with confidence Kagome said, "Hai sensei." Other students were envious of how confident she looked.

Kagome stepped in front of the class standing straight preparing herself to sing. Kagome couldn't help but feel more alive with all the confidence. She remembered at one point she had that kind of confidence. Over time it just seemed to fade away.

"What song will you be singing, Higurashi-san," questioned the sensei looking down at her notes.

"This is an original song by me. I call it dearest." The class was now even more interested. If it wasn't enough that the bright and cheerful tenshi was singing, her singing an original song was. Even the teacher was a bit surprised.

Kagome closed her eyes and placed a fist over her heart as she sang.

_Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete_  
><em>shimaetara ii no ni ne<em>  
><em>genjitsu wa tada zankoku de<em>

_sonna toki itsu datte_  
><em>me o tojireba<em>  
><em>waratteru kimi ga iru<em>  
><em>Ah! Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made<em>  
><em>dou ka sono egao ga<em>  
><em>taema naku aru you ni<em>

_hito wa minna kanashii kara_  
><em>wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo<em>

_aisubeki mono no tame_  
><em>ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto<em>

_Ah! Deatta ano koro wa_  
><em>subete ga bukiyou de <em>  
><em>toomawari shita yo ne<em>  
><em>kizutsuke atta yo ne<em>

_Ah! Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_  
><em>dou ka sono egao ga<em>  
><em>taema naku aru you ni<em>

_Ah! Deatta ano koro wa_  
><em>subete ga bukiyou de<em>  
><em>toomawari shita kedo<em>  
><em>tadoritsuitan da ne <em>

The pentagram on her forehead faded. Kagome blushed cutely when she heard everyone clapping. She wasn't just good. She was amazing. It was like she glowed singing in front of everyone.

Kagome excused herself to use the washroom.

Kagome turned around the wall then stopped when she saw a small floating figure. She found it pointless having her miko ki shield the eggs anymore. The purpose of no one knowing had already been ruined. Like she thought earlier all her plans are always ruined.

The chibi in front of her looked like a mini priestess. She wore the traditional red and white miko garbs. She had ankle-length silver hair which was tied with a yellow ribbon at knee-length. A waist-length strips of silver hair flowed over her shoulders from each side of her head framing her face. She had sapphire blue eyes and wore socks with her wooden sandals.

"You're my chara?" Kagome's eyes saddened. Was that truly her would-be-self? A priestess of course. It seemed being a priestess always came along with the supernatural.

"I'm Rein!"

Kagome went back to class. She had japanese then english. It was finally lunch time. Unfortunately two others had plans for her instead.

Once again Kagome was being dragged to the Royal Garden.

"I though you didn't have a chara Higurashi-san," asked the 'King'.

Kagome shrugged. "I didn't. At least not at our last encounter. I just received them this morning." Kagome noticed her own mistake.

"Them?" Nadeshiko smiled to the girl. "How many more do you have?" Kukai and Yaya were also there anxious. They thought that she might be the one with three eggs.

"Gomen. I am not the one you are looking for. I only have two. Rein and my unborn one." They finally took notice of the miko chara. "So I'll just be going now."

"Wait!" Tadase was the one to stop her. "Even so you have charas. We would like you to join the Guardians."

Kagome looked back. They all had a welcoming look on. It was warm and tempting. Just to be surrounded by those who care again and give you their warm comforting smiles. Kagome smiled as they suddenly remembered her old friends.

Nadeshiko looked at Kagome. Her smile was softening. It looked more genuine. More sincere than normal. She saw her mouth open. Just as she thought she was going to reply yes, she answered no and left the Royal Garden in a rush with Rein by her side.

* * *

><p><em>The song was Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki. It is also one of the InuYasha ending songs. I was listening to it while I started this chapter so yeah. I was going to make it longer but it would be at least twice as long. My best solution was to spilt my original plan into two. <em>

_I have decided a pairing. It will remain a secret (Being evil) But I will tell you it is between Nagihiko and Ikuto. She will actually end up with one while the other will be implied through the story but they just don't end up together..._

_One last thing is I need a few suggestions on other pairings (side pairings) I haven't recieved requests with those yet._

_Please review ^-^_


	4. Mizue

**True Selves**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**~Mizue~**_

Kagome sighed. She wandered down the streets of town. She was happy to get away from the guardians. She didn't really want to join them. She was so lost in though that she didn't see the person turning around the corner. This resulted in the two colliding, and her falling to the ground. She snapped out of her musings as she landed on the hard ground.

Kagome heard the masculine voice say, "Now now what do we have here?"

Kagome looked up to see the male. He looked to be in his later teens yet younger than her brother. He had blue hair and matching eyes. Then she noticed the small cat chibi figure. A chara?

"A little girl," he continued. The two stood up. Before she could do anything, he took her chin to raise her head and look her in the eyes. His face moved closer to hers until they were mere inches apart. "You've caused me trouble. How will you compensate." His voice was very suggestive.

He was waiting for her too blush. She did but mostly from anger. Kagome never noticed that her second egg hatched or that she character changed. She gained two orange fox ears with black tips along with a soft, furry, fax tail.

Kagome pushed him forcing some space between the two of them. She yelled, "I'm not a little girl!" Kagome was mentally thinking that although she was younger than him, she has been alive longer not that her attitude implied this at the moment. "I'll push you again. I don't care you- you- you hentai!"

Kagome realized that he wasn't even paying attention to a word she was saying. She then took notice that he was staring at her head. "I see. You have charas too. Two of them."

Kagome wanted to yell at him some more but couldn't. She felt like she was possessed again. She came to the conclusion that her other egg had hatched.

'Kagome' approached the man with a sly grin that was identical with the one he previously had. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and slowly traced his face. She moved her head by his ear. He could feel her breath on her ear. It wasn't fair for him. She was taking his act. "Two can play at that game." Before anything else could happen, Kagome returned to being in control. Her first action was to slap him in the face.

"Oi!" He rubbed his cheek where there was a red hand print. "What was that for?" Kagome went to punch him again, but he moved out of the way on time and caught her arm bringing her in close to him.

"You hentai!"

He responded, "Now if I remember correctly we were the one making a move on me." He had a large gin on his face.

Kagome blushed madly. Then she heard a new voice by her head. "C'mon Kagome. He is handsome. If not we can always beat him up until he has no memories of this." Kagome sweatdropped and looked towards where she heard the voice. There was another chara. She had shoulder length orange hair and mischievous green eyes. She had a fox tail, and paws. Her ears were orange with black tips. The chara wore a bright red tank top and short dark pale green shorts. "Mizue at your service, Kagome."

"Mi-zu-e" As Kagome said each syllable slowly as a murderous intent formed around her. Kagome started chasing after Mizue and Rein followed the two.

The boy just glanced as they all ran off. 'So you're name is Kagome? Weird kid."

Kagome finally caught her new chara between her hands. Mizue was trying to escape but couldn't. "Hello Mizue. My name is Rein. That stunt you did on Kagome back there wasn't funny!"

"Of course it wasn't funny. It was humiliating!" Kagome felt really insecure at the moment. How could Mizue be her would-be-self. "Why must charas first impressions have to be embarrassing and against will." They were in a small alley between stores.

"Fine! Fine! I'll stop," yelled Mizue. Hearing this Kagome released the fox chibi who now floated in front of her next to Rein.

Kagome glared. "You better be. Now we have to hurry. I was suppose to meet Utau in..." Kagome looks at the clock in the store. "Ah! In a minute. Stupid Mizue! You're gonna make me late."

As they ran Rein glanced at Mizue who looked a bit down from being yelled at. To help the fox out she commented to Kagome. "Although you yell at Mizue, you're glad she's here aren't you? Although you just met her, you never yell at anyone anymore unless it's your brother."

Mizue's eyes brightened. Kagome was cut-off from speaking when Mizue's small arms were wrapped around as much of Kagome's cheek that she could cover. "Yay! Kagome-chan doesn't hate me." Kagome was reminded of Shippo. Hurt briefly flashed through her eyes.

"I could never hate you," whispered to her. Rein smiled. She just did another good deed.

From the distance Kagome could see Utau looking around at their meeting spot. "Utau! Over here!" This gained some attention from the people around them.

She crossed her arms. "Of course you would make me wait."

Kagome nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry. If you want to blame anyone blame Mizue." It was at that time that she took notice that the younger girl had charas with her. When she questioned her, Kagome answered, "Yeah, I just got them today. They already caused me trouble."

They were walking through town to a ramen restaurant.

"This is Rein." Kagome pointed to the miko chara then to the fox chara. "...And that is Mizue. I warning you about her now. She is devious."

They sat down and ordered their food. Utau and Kagome started chatting while Rein and Eru and Mizue and Iru spoke separately. They all got along like that great.

While eating they made small talk just to get to know each other more. They couldn't talk of anything else because people eavesdropped or would interrupt their conversation to talk to Utau. Kagome mentally sighed. Being a celebrity must be tough to be constantly stalked.

After eating they decided to leave as fast as they could. There was no privacy anywhere. Kagome decided that they could go to her house. It was late at night. She fumbled with her keys to get it in the key hole but finally got it.

They all entered and Utau looked around. It was quiet. The blond expected a welcome home and surrounded with family members. That was how she imagined it. It had been so long since she had a home that she could actually call home.

"Feel free to sit anywhere." Utau nodded and sat down. She sat on the couch but she sat where she could see into the kitchen where Kagome went. She saw her new blue eye friend grab a note off the table then some letters. Her smile instantly turned into a frown which caused her to frown. What could be wrong?

Kagome prepared tea before returning to the living room.

"Here's the tea."

"Thanks." It was all silent for a moment before Utau asked with no modesty. "What was the note and letters about, and why is it that no one is home?"

Kagome looked saddened. She took one last sip of her tea before setting it down on the table. "My brother and I are the only ones to live in this house. My dad died when we were really young. We then moved in with our grandpa with our mom. He died a few years back while she died a few months ago. It's just us now. That's what the note was. Sota is working overtime again. The letters were the bills. We're behind again, but we're doing the best we can." After a moment of silence Kagome added, "What about you? What keeps you from being who you are? From being free."

Utau was hesitant answering. "I guess we have a lot in common then. The only one I consider family any more is my brother. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Kagome intervened, "Tsukiyomi? Isn't your surname Hoshina?"

She shook her head no. "You see our mother re-married though we don't care for her or our step-father. That is why I only consider Ikuto as family now even if I think of him as more."

Kagome saw the look in her eyes. She came to the conclusion, "You love him."

The blond snapped her head up. " Wha..."

"I recognize that look anywhere. Unrequited love." Kagome watched as Utau crumpled her hands into fists. Utau was going to question how a 12-year old could possibly know that until she saw the look in the younger girl's eyes. She did know.

"Yeah but I'm not giving up!" She was filled with determination. Kagome gave a small smile. She remembered when she use to be like that, yet in the end it didn't matter. He still chose her over herself. Utau did however feel bad for Kagome. "As you know I work for Easter, but not by choice. If you can, avoid it at all costs. However if you ever desperately need money, then come over. I can get you a job."

"Really!" Kagome's eyes lit up."

"Only in an emergency." Kagome nodded as a response.

Just then the front door opened. Utau turned to see a man. He had similar features to her friend but had brown eyes instead of blue. He appeared a few years older than her own brother.

"I'm home Kagome," he said. He stopped mid-step when he saw Utau. "Who's the squirt?"

Utau stood up blushing from both embarrassment and anger. "Who do you think you are calling squirt? I'm Hoshina Utau!" She was waiting for him to give her recognition of her being a singer. Instead he put his pinky finger in his ear and twisted as if trying to clean it out.

"What was that? Should I know that name?" Kagome watched the interaction. She knew that he knew exactly who she was. He was just playing around with her.

Kagome walked over to her blond friend and placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. "Calm down Utau-chan. He know who you are. He is only riling you up."

This caused her face to turn fully red. She just made a fool out of herself to no reason.

"... Kagome-chan. You're no fun."

"You'll leave her alone Sota-_nii." _Kagome rubbed her temples as her charas approached her. "You're starting to remind me of Shippo. You have to push everyone's buttons."

"Hai. Hai. I'll be going to take a shower."

When Sota left, Kagome said, "Gomen about him. He is usually good around guests, but you can't stop him from being his true nature."

"Ah..." The singer didn't know what to say to that. "I should be leaving." Kagome looked at the clock. It was 11pm.

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>Please review ^-^<p>

I am limited as to how long chapters are until I take my exams.

If you like Prince of Tennis check out my poll


	5. Complications

_**Beta: ShikiKira**_

**True Selves**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**~Complications~**_

Kagome smiled as politely as she could as Nadeshiko talked to her yet again. When was she ever going to understand that she wasn't going to join the club? Then right beside her was Tadase. He was smiling which caused the other girls in the class to swoon. Kagome mentally screamed. Why her?

"As much as I appreciate the offer..." Not, thought Kagome. "I decline."

The class -who were all openly eavesdropping- couldn't believe what they were hearing. Kagome's eyebrow twitched hearing some of the comments. If there wasn't some kind of distraction soon, charade or not, she was going to explode and let hell broke loose. Kagome just wanted one day in her life where she could go to school normally.

Nadeshiko moved to Kagome's side and placed one of her slim arms around Kagome's shoulder bringing her closer, so they would stand side-by-side. Her amber eyes looking into Kagome's azure colored eyes. "Please, for me Kagome-chan." At first Kagome thought she was actually being sincere for once, but there she goes again, acting as if they were best friends. Nadeshiko didn't even really know her! Though Kagome was to blame that since she wouldn't let her in.

Kagome gently sighed. Everyone present believed that Kagome was finally going to give in. However, this was Kagome they were all thinking of. She always found a way to surprise people. So just like that first day she was invited to join their little club, she simply said no. Her answer was followed by her new favourite time of the day, the beginning of class.

Utau walked down one of the many halls in an Easter owned building. She should have been in school, but she was suddenly called by her manager to come into that particular office. She was passing by one of the hundreds of room but suddenly stopped. Something was different about that room from the rest. It had to do with the name tag above the door. Her eyes widened and gasped. She looked into the small office to see one sole familiar person.

The figure in the office spun around on their black chair and smiled at Utau. "Hello squirt."

For a moment Utau forgot the reasons as to why she stopped as she blushed angrily to the nickname.

Kagome was internally beating herself up. She needed time away from Nadeshiko not with her. Their teacher had given the class a project. It was to be done in partners. It wouldn't have been so bad if their sensei allowed them to choose who their partners were. Unfortunately that was not the case. To top it all off, their sensei made Kagome pair up -well you guessed it- the one and only Nadeshiko. Yet that was not the worst part. It was to all be done outside of school meaning that she would be using her free time with the person she was trying to avoid. She didn't even get the say when Nadeshiko invited herself to Kagome's house to do the project. Kagome couldn't object because it was then that the teacher dismissed the class for the assembly.

Utau stared at the older man who had a large grin on his face. "Y-you! What are you doing here?" Her charas El and Il entered the room following Utau inside. There in front of her was Kagome's elder brother, Sota.

Sota yawned over-dramatically. "What do you think squirt? I'm working." He waved his arm dismissing her.

His actions only seemed to irritate and fume Utau more. "Stop calling me that ridiculous name! My name is Utau! U-T-A-U!" The singer began to pant heavily. It was then she processed what he had said. "Wait... work here? Since when do you work for Easter."

Sota didn't even try to hide his chuckle to the younger girl's actions. "Of course squirt." This caused another large tick to form on her head. He was pushing all of her buttons. "I've worked here give or take six months now though I ask of you not to tell Kagome-chan. She doesn't know and I prefer to keep it that way."

"It's none of my business." It was her way of saying that she wouldn't tell Kagome. "Though don't you think she has a right to know?" Utau crossed her arms. Her diva side coming out, and each of her charas took a seat on each shoulder.

"I'll tell her this secret when she tells me hers. She won't even introduce to me her charas. Rein and Mizue I believe." Utau was surprised. He didn't have charas. Her own would have sensed it, or Kagome would have already discovered it. When the blonde asked how he knew, he replied, "I can see yours too, actually all charas. Although my sister is much more talented, I too have a spiritual sense. As I just said, mine is just weaker. Much weaker. I can only see charas and such. I don't have actual power. So you mind introducing yours."

"I'm El," introduced the angel chara. It was just like her to be nice. "That's Il." She pointed at her opposite, a devil.

Utau glanced over to the clock. "Ah my meeting!" Without even a goodbye, Utau took off missing or ignoring Sota's chuckle. As she ran down the hall a blush adorn her face. She didn't know why he affected her the way he did. It was like he knew all her weak points and pushed them to make her look vulnerable. Damn it! She wasn't vulnerable. She made a silent oath to herself that she would get her revenge.

Kagome was sitting in the back of the auditorium nearly at the end. She was glad for the assembly because it meant that she didn't have to be in class. She watched Amu make a fool of herself, but she noticed the change. It was just like when her charas took over just with different scenarios. A moment after Amu left running, Kagome stood from her seat and left in silence. She didn't think anyone even noticed she left. What she didn't know was that she was going to get in the middle of a very interesting situation.

**Thanks Shiki-chan for editing! Your always so great.**

**Chapter is much shorter then usual, but it's only because I am going through some things at the moment.**

**I would like to repete that I have already finalized the pairing. Though I haven't officially announced it I would appreciate if you would all stop telling me who you would like her with. Thanks for continuing to support this story.**


	6. Hanging High

**True Selves**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**~Hanging High~**_

Kagome arrived to the scene of a scared to death Amu on the construction polls. There was another figure up there too. He seemed kind of familiar, and it was really bothering Kagome because she didn't know why. For the moment, Kagome forgot that Amu really needed help and could possibly be extremely injured or die if she fell from that height, and contemplated why the older boy looked familiar. She tried standing and sitting in different positions, attempting anything that might bring out the answer she wanted.

Her two charas, Rein and Mizue, were watching Kagome from just a short distance away. The fox chara looked entirely lost. She tilted her head still watching the entertaining Kagome. With her, who needed T.V.? "I don't get it. What's she doing?"

"If my assumption is correct, she is thinking about the boy up there with Amu-chan." It wasn't hard for Rein to discover what was on Kagome's mind. She was good at reading people. Being a part of Kagome also contributed into this factor.

Mizue looked more closely at the boy. Unlike Kagome, she knew instantly who he was. She didn't know his name or anything, but she knew why he looked so familiar to herself and probably Kagome. "Hey! It's mister handsome. Kagome! It's time to choose. Do you want to pursue him or beat him to a pulp."

"You're excited," was Rein's quick observation.

"Of course I am. Either way I am going to get some action!"

Kagome stopped forming her several poses to look at her charas. A lightbulb shined brightly above her as her irritation disappeared only for it to be replaced with embarrassment and anger. "I remember! It's that pervert. The cat's even there (Yoru)."She remembered her meeting with him all too well. It was the day Mizue was finally born. She had caused nothing but problems with the pervert. With new found determination she looked for a way up, so that she could have some revenge on the pervert (though most of the mess had really been caused by Mizue). "C'mon. We're going up." Kagome ran to one of the polls that had metal bars inserted on the side for the purpose of climbing it.

"Yay! Go Kagome! Go teach him a lesson." Mizue pumped her fists into the air. Kagome was definitely her entertainment. Questions no longer asked.

Rein was exasperated. Weren't they concerned at all for the pinkette? She didn't appear to be very stable if her clinging to a poll was any indication. "What about Amu-chan?"

Rein floated up to their height which was about two thirds up. Kagome stopped climbing to stare at Rein, and Mizue floated to the other side of Kagome's face to float next to Rein. "What about her," commented the fox.

Rein sweatdropped. Really?

Kagome figited slightly. To be honest, she had forgotten about her neighbour. She was too caught up in her own emotions. Her face hardened. She wasn't suppose to be showing her real emotions. She wasn't suppose to worry anyone. She wasn't suppose to show weakness. Closing her eyes she relaxed. Opening them, they shined brightly with a smile now back on her face. "Amu-chan is the reason we're going up. Just like you said, we need to help her. Ha. Ha. Ha." The slight giggle sounded strenuous.

Without waiting for Rein or Mizue, Kagome began to climb once more. No weakness, though Kagome softly and the words echoed through her head.

"Eh! Kagome! Wait up!" There was no signs of slowing down though. Contrary she sped up. "This is all you and your big mouth's fault." Her small paws were clenched.

Rein looked at Mizue in disbelief. She had a big mouth? Mizue should hear herself sometimes. She kept her comment to herself though. Rein ignored the comment and worriedly followed Kagome. She knew how she could be.

Mizue was left confused when Rein just left without a word. She thought that the other chara was mad at her. Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want Rein mad at her. "Rein~ I'm so sorry. Wait for me. Rein. Rein~ Rein!"

Nearing the top, Kagome stopped when the wind blew hard. She tightened her grip on the metal bar, and her hair whipped around in the blowing wind. "Ah." She continued climbing and pulled herself to the small platform on top. "Amu-chan!"

Amu slightly jumped startled at hearing her name called. It caused her to lose balance and hold on even tighter to save her life. "AH!" The pinkette eyes' went wide as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ikuto in his cat character change took notice of the newcomer. His smirk widen as he recognized her. "So you're back for more."

Amu closed her eyes as tight as she could as she dramatically pointed at Ikuto with an arm. "How could you know this pervert, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome refused to comment. She didn't want to bring up that particular topic. The former time traveller saw the small pink figure floating beside Amu. Looking down to her pocket, two tips of eggs stuck out of her pocket. So she was the person with three charas that the guardians were awaiting.

She felt a familiar pulse of energy. She began to tremble in place. "No," the blue eyed girl whispered. Her eyes. Her shoulders. Her entire being was trembling of familiarity and fear. "It can't be. It just can't..." The silver hair priestess and revealing fox took their place on each of Kagome's shoulders.

"Snap out of it!" yelled Mizue worried. She even started tugging on Kagome's long black hair.

"Kagome, you need to relax. Mizue, you aren't helping the situation." Rein was trying to get the situation underhand.

Kagome fell to her knees as her left hand instinctively reached for the poll to keep her stable. Her unsteady breathing evened slowly back into a rhythmic cycle. "Arigato Rein." When Kagome went to further analyze the scene, Ikuto had already grabbed Amu's two other eggs. The pinkette in response ran after him forcing the eggs to drop out of his hands, and down. Amu being a further idiot jumped after them. "Amu-chan!" Kagome couldn't let her die just like that. As Amu wrapped her hands around her two eggs, a force pulled at the neck trim of her uniform. It was Kagome. One of her hands tightly holding onto the poll as the other gripped onto Amu's shirt.

Amu looked down. If was extremely far down. She let out a loud gasp. She began to panic making it harder for Kagome to hold on.

Kagome winced. Amu had to stop moving. It was difficult enough without the act. She gritted her teeth. At this rate, they were both going to fall. Her grip loosened on the bar as her hands became sweaty. Sweat tickled down her face.

Kagome tightly closed her eyes awaiting for the inevitable to occur.

* * *

><p><em>Finally! Lately when I log on everything is fine but when I click publish it logs me out. I've been having this problem for a while and it's finally fixed. Hehe sorry for the long wait. To be honest I forgot about this story for a while, remembered it only for my computer to break and get a new computer so I can right again only to get my meanice math teacher. Anyway my next update should be sooner and longer.<em>


	7. Messy Relationships

**True Selves**

**Chapter Seven**

**~Messy Relationships~**

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Kagome's hand slipped off the wire and she and Amu were falling from an incredibly high altitude. As they fell faster and faster thanks to gravity, Kagome glanced over to the pink hair girl. The thing she held was what gave her a weird feeling earlier, but it was apparently a good thing at the moment. The lock glowed and a light surrounded Amu. At least one of them would be safe.<p>

"Kagome. Kagome!" cried Mizue and Rein who each held on tightly to Kagome's hair. They wouldn't leave her alone. Though, even as spirits they were terrified.

The three of them clench their eyes shut waiting for the impact. They missed the soft pink glow that enveloped around Rein, then Mizue, then Kagome. They slowed down tremendously and Kagome's body straightened out for a landing. She was unprepared though, so she toppled over her own feet and went crashing into the ground. It was better than what could have been. She had landed relatively safe and hadn't shattered any bones. That itself was a success.

Kagome and her charas opened their eyes during the last bit of the fall and they were confused. They were alive? She wasn't about to complain, but the miko was curious as to how. From her spot on the ground she looked up at Amu who was wearing a cheerleading outfit. Well, at least she was alive too.

Up on the electrical wires, Ikuto looked down on the seen amazed. The Amu girl had been able to do a Character Transformation. The Kagome girl on the other hand—it was strange. He couldn't explain what happened. All of the sudden a pink light had surrounded her, but it wore off as she was within safe distance. With his cat skills, he jumped down safely from where he previously stood.

Suddenly Amu's transformation time ran out and she began to fall again.

"Amu-chan!" yelled Kagome.

Suddenly this jelly thing appeared to redirect Amu more calmly, and Kagome looked back to the person who created it. It was Tadase with a sceptre. Well, that took his prince position to a whole new level. However Amu went flying into him.

"Oh, it's the Kiddy King."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Kagome's classmate continued to yell at the high school student, but Kagome didn't listen. She was stuck on the name. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Hadn't Utau said she had a brother named Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Then this was her brother. The brother Utau just so happened to have unrequited feelings for. And while Kagome didn't know this Ikuto guy much—if at all, he hadn't exactly come across as a decent person. A pervert and a thief. Though taking a look back on her first love who was she to judge. Still it was an odd feeling. Maybe she should confirm her thoughts before thinking on it too deeply.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait!" Kagome stood in-between the two opposing parties. Several pair of eyes stared at her. "You're," she pointed at cat-boy, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Hai." A grin crossed his face. "Have you heard of me?"

Kagome did not approve of his flirtatious tone. Was he a player or something? Or did he just expect to be recognised. Kagome boiled in anger.

"Heh. Heh. Looks like I get to shine again." Mizue stuck her tongue out at Rein. "And the verdict is violence. Yoshi!" The fox pumped a fist into the sky. "Character Change." The ears and tail once again placed itself onto Kagome's body.

"I did, actually, you big baka!" Kagome picked a stone and threw it at Ikuto who dodged it. Kagome started throwing whatever she could get hold of and aimed it in his direction.

"O-Oi!" An object had narrowly missed his head. He began to run. There was no longer a reason to stay and he didn't think he would have problems out-running an elementary school kid. Kagome chased him anyhow.

Rein turned around and bowed to Amu and Tadase. "I apologize. Mizue gets anxious easily and has an act before thinking kind of personality. Things will solve themselves, so there is no need to follow." With that Rein floated in the direction the Mizue changed Kagome ran off in.

Tadase and Amu blinked in confusion. What exactly happened?

* * *

><p>"Get back here!" Kagome turned around the corner only to reach a dead end with Ikuto out of sight. She gritted her teeth. She had come this far, she wasn't going to just sit back. She had already made a fool of herself, so whether she liked it or not she was getting to the bottom of it. Whatever <em>it<em> was.

Ikuto jumped off the roof where he hid. He considered just running away, but he had some free time to mess around. He grabbed both of Kagome's wrist from behind her. The last think he wanted was to have something else thrown at him. Kagome still managed to readjust her position so that she was standing facing Ikuto. Ikuto had to use some more strength to keep her from punching his chest. "Calm down. What's your problem?"

"What's _my_ problem? What's your problem? Going around breaking girls' hearts. Your own sister."

Kagome kept trying to punch Ikuto, but for Ikuto there was an awkward moment of silence for him. Kagome finally stopped trying to hurt him as she was getting quite tired.

Ikuto was confused as to how she personally knew his sister, but didn't question it.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound? You're mad because I rejected my sister." Kagome replayed his words in her head. When he put it like that it did sound stupid. But still…

Mizue separated from Kagome. Rein had finally caught up and made her way to Mizue. She patted the exhausted chara's back. Though while she was tired, Mizue was still managing to be giddy with joy.

"That… That's because…"

"See. Even you think so." His eyes bore into Kagome's.

"But even so, you really hurt Utau-chan's feelings. No one said you had to reciprocate any feelings." Kagome broke away from Ikuto's grip and hugged herself. "You could have been gentler."

"How could I be gentler? She was going to be hurt no matter how I told her no, and I still treat her nicely."

"You really don't understand a girl's feelings at all!" Kagome recalled her past with InuYasha. Kagome's voice lowered as her bangs hid her eyes. "If you reject someone things automatically change. Maybe not forever but there is a temporary, immediate effect. If nothing changes then it's treated as if the confession wasn't serious."

"She wasn't serious."

SLAP! Kagome had ran up to Ikuto and slapped him across the face. "You can't tell someone else how they do or do not feel." Kagome clenched her fists and started to walk. Ikuto quickly grabbed a wrist to hold her back. For the brief moment she looked back, he saw built up tears in her eyes. Kagome yanked her hand back and called for her charas before running off. _Guys are all a bunch of bakas._

* * *

><p><em>It's been a while, ne... oops. The chapter is on the short side but that is because the last chapter was cut off weirdly too, and if I added anymore, then it screws up the next chapter which unlike this chapter is planned out better (at least in my opinion).<em>


End file.
